


En Garde

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Louis converse as they dodge, parry and thrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde

Lestat parried, thrust cleanly and nicked my ribs though not enough to draw blood. We crossed weapons and he slid the metal of his slender foil seductively up mine. He lunged again; his footwork was flawless. We are very well matched fencing, but he is sometimes able to distract me with the sheer grace of his movements and the unexpectedness of some of his moves. I learned swordsmanship from a fencing master, and a damned good one; Lestat learned from his brothers and they'd given him very little quarter. He is a ruthless opponent.

After a long duel in which neither of us was able to claim mastery, we stopped a moment and he grinned suddenly. "Louis...how do you think this would have gone were we mortal?" he asked, assuming again the _en garde_.

I blocked his lunge with a flat parry and danced back from his singing foil. "I think you might have skewered me, love." I said. sidestepping a series of lunges. "I was quite skilled, I am told, but I think I may have lacked your ruthless nature." I swiped at him and managed to clear one of his buttons.

 

"Ruthless? What can you mean? I rarely used a sword, Louis, when I was alive."

 

I snorted disbelievingly.

 

Our conversation was stilled for a while as we engaged quite furiously, each of us concentrating on the moves of the other so that we were poised together in what should have been a deadly dance. He laid open my left shoulder, his eyes blazing. The look in his eyes drove me toward him, crossing blades in a blur of silvery-blue and pulling from him a deep throated growl that made me want to tear at his flesh with my teeth.

Unlike such a duel between mortals, neither of us was in the least winded though Lestat breathed heavily, his arousal evident. He missed a block and the tip of my foil slid across his cheek, a bloody glissand. He hissed and growled deeply, lunging to me in a renewed fury of passion, his lust awakened by the drawn blood, as mine was.

 

"I'll win the day, _Monsieur_, and when I do I will fuck you into the mattress. Be assured." he snarled.

 

"If only such things were pre-ordained." I told him sweetly, clashing heavily and driving him back several steps. He bared his teeth and it was all I could do to keep my advantage.

 

He took the light blade two handed and swung about his head so quickly that I was unable for a moment to track the movement. My foil was lifted from my grip. He tapped his foil to my neck twice.

 

"Mine." He said, eyes glittering.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Ms. Rice's characters or her works. I write these stories for love of them; no profit is reaped.


End file.
